Gone
by CelestialAngel229
Summary: Things should never have went as far as they did...Now she's gone
1. Gone away

**Gone**

**A/N: I own nothing, except Shadow and Shayde.**

**Shadow/Shayde: HEY!**

**Chapter One**

**Grimsley POV**

How could I have been so stupid? I should have just let her do her own thing. My very best, and one of my only true friends, was gone from the League. They had gotten temporary elites to fill in for me and Shauntal. Shadow was the Ghost trainer. She was pretty, tall with a nice figure, long black hair that had long streaks of deep violet that shimmered in the light. Her eyes were a pretty amethyst color, and they had flecks of deep violet around the cornea. Shayde was the Dark trainer. He looked almost identical to Shadow. He should, seeing as their both identical twins. His hair was spiked forward in a half-Mohawk, was black, and had streaks of brilliant blue. Despite his harder facial expression, he had the softest blue eyes, with flecks of sapphire around the cornea.

Shauntal had been partying again. She got hammered every weekend she threw these parties. I finally put my foot down, and talked to her. Things escalated, ending with her slapping me across the face so hard Marshal and Caitlin heard it. They were downstairs in the dining room at the time. Her last words to me were "Now you won't have me at all". She packed up her pokemon, left all her things, and was gone. She left me one last note that read "Roses are red, violets are blue. A friendship once strong and true, destroyed all because of you". She was a beautiful poet, and the words hit home with me.

She left 6 months ago today. I can't take it anymore. Marshal had told me she said she was going home. I had pondered just where her home was. Then it hit me. She had told me once that she came from Sinnoh when she was only 8 years old. I left Marshal a note, grabbed my pokemon, and got on the next flight to Sinnoh.

**Shauntal POV**

I left 6 months ago today. I left the one person I could really call my best friend. Now I'm sitting alone in the library of the Old Cheatue, the abandoned mansion in the beautiful Eterna Forest. No one dared to venture here, because of all the ghost types. I, however, found it a perfect home. The only ones who knew I was here was Fantina, Ghost trainer and gym leader of Hearthome City, and Gardinia, Grass type trainer and gym leader of Eterna City. My beautiful Chandelure was floating beside me, providing light and heat.

She was the one pokemon I left out of her pokeball. "Luuureee", she chimed softly. She missed Unova, the only home she's ever known. "I know sweetie, but this is our home now. I'm so sorry", I said. I apologized to every one of my pokemon every day for taking them away from their home. I decided to take a walk through the forest. I grabbed my hooded black cloak and left my home, Chandelure faithfully following me. I recalled her back to her pokeball, and let out my Mismagus instead. "Magus", she said. We walked for a while, never feeling lost. After all, I memorized every inch of this forest in the first month of living here. However, today the forest felt off. Like something was going to change. I hurried back to my home, closing and locking the door. My gut was telling me someone was going to come into my forest and try to take me from my home.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy. Cliffies make people review and reviews make me happy.**

**Shadow: They really do make her happy.**

**Shayde: You don't want her upset, trust me.**


	2. Found in the forest

**A/N: Chapter two is here. I'm going to be pretty busy over the next few weeks/months. Senior stuff and all. It occurred to me that I should probably explain why I picked Old Cheatue for Shauntal's new home. It's in a dark forest; it's full of ghost pokemon, like Ghastly, Haunter and Rotom. It just seemed to fit her. Warning: Shauntal gets very dark in this chapter. Speaking of, since you and Grimsley are here, you two do the disclaimer.**

**Grimsley: CelestialAngel229 does not own Pokemon or us.**

**Shauntal: If she did, she would be a very rich teenager and practically worshipped as a goddess for thinking of such a wonderful world. **

**Me: Beautiful job Shauntal.**

**Shauntal: I AM an author after all.**

**Chapter Two: Grimsley POV**

12 months. It's been a whole year since SHE disappeared from my life. I bought a villa in the Resort Area in Sinnoh, but I still haven't found her. There is one more place I haven't looked yet, but I need to know if it's ok to go at night. There have been a heap of reports that people going through Eterna forest at night have gone missing. Those that come out into Eterna City are mentally insane. They rave on and on about a "beautifully deadly ghost woman". Now anyone who wants to enter the forest at night has to get special permission from Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion. Thankfully Lucian talked to Cynthia for me, and I was granted access into the forest. Quite a few people stopped me on the way to the entrance of the forest, expressing their concern. I brushed it off and entered the forest, where I became very cold and depressed. I shook that off too, calling out my Rapidash to keep me warm. I wandered deeper into the forest, a horrible feeling that I was going to die sinking into my bones. I saw a big mossy rock, and decided to set up my camp there. I felt a cold, cold wind blow through the trees. I began to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea. I heard a twig snap, so I turned. "Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!", I called. I heard an eerie, evil, beautiful laugh, and shivered. Now I KNEW this wasn't a good idea.

**Shauntal POV**

"Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!" I heard the man call. He's either very, very brave or very, very stupid. I'm hoping brave. The brave souls are so much better tasting than the stupid ones. I laughed. He looks scared. Yep, he's defiantly a stupid one. Luck just isn't with me tonight, is it? Ah well, stupid souls are better than no souls at all. "Why are you in my forest?" I asked. I saw him turn again. "Show yourself you coward! Or are you too scared to face me?" he said. I laughed again. Now I was just toying with him. It's not very often that I get a pretty human to play with. "Why are you here?" I asked again. "I-I'm looking for a friend of mine. She might have passed through here. Could you tell me if you've seen her?" He said. "I might have. What does she look like?" I asked. "She's short, has chin-length deep violet hair, wears glasses, amethyst purple eyes. She's not from this region" he said. He reminded me of someone I knew once. Back when I actually had a soul. "What is her name?" I asked. "Her name is Shauntal Shikiimi. She's from the Unova region. Please, have you seen her?" He asked. "What would your name be?" I asked. "My name is Grimsley Giima. Since we are being polite, what would your name be?" He asked. I felt a strange flicker of life deep in my cold, dormant heart. "My name is Shauntal Shikiimi." I said, materializing. My hair was no longer purple but a jet black and went to mid-shoulder. I wore all black and ditched my glasses. "Now tell me, why are you here?" I asked.

**A/N: End of Chapter Two. As always, Reviews make me smile.**

**Grimsley: They really do. **

**Shauntal: I like being an evil, soul-sucking ghost lady**

**Me: Well you get to be that for the next few chapters.**

**Grimsley: Aw come on**

**Shauntal: YAY!**


	3. Love Lost and Found

**A/N: Chapter three is here. I'm so sorry I kind of forgot about this story. Same as hair appointment, which I shall work on at some point**

**Shadow: She owns nothing**

**Chapter 3 Grimsley POV**

No. No way in the Distortion World is this creepily beautiful ghost woman MY Shauntal. She looks nothing like her! "No, you're not Shauntal" I said. "And you know this how?" She asked. "Your pokemon" I said, gesturing to her Mismagus. She pulled out a pokeball and released..."Luurreee", the Chandelure chimed. Ok, this was WAY too creepy. "Look, I didn't mean to intrude, I'll just go now" I said, inching slowly away. "I don't think so. None who pass ever come out untouched. The night is MY time. MY time for taking what I need to live" she said. "What would that be?" I said. She smiled, and touched my cheek. "Why, only your soul. Yes, the only thing I ask of you, Grimsley Giima, is your soul" she said. "What happened to you, Shauntal? What's become of you? You used to be so loving and kind. What happened?" I asked. Her eyes teared up. "You never came to find me. I wanted you to come find me and you never did." she said. I carefully hugged her, and felt her snuggle into me. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come after you like I should have. I was a fool and I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm here now though." I said. She pulled back. "It was good to see you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." she said. "Why?" I asked. She looked sad. "Because I can't be with you Grimsley. We're far too different now." she said.

**Shauntal's POV**

I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to. I didn't want to be hurt again. "Look, I know I don't have the best reputation, but please believe me when I say I'm not going to hurt you again" he said. He stroked my cheek, and I melted into him, damning him for being so damn handsome and suave and damning myself for being so damn weak and utterly female. I felt his lips touch my forhead, then my temple, then my cheek, and they traveled slowly down to my neck. I moaned softly and let my head fall back, exposing my throat. "Do you want me?" he asked. I moaned again. "Do you want me Shauntal?" he asked again. I managed a breathy "Yes. Please". He swept me into his arms, and took me into my mansion. We started off kissing, then it grew to gentle touches, then it finally escalated until we were both naked in my bed. _This,_ I thought to myself, _This is what I've needed all along. Not souls. I needed Grimsley._ That was my last coherent thought during the night.

**A/N: Wow, This went wayyyyyy differently then what I had written. Hopefully you all like it. **


End file.
